


Safe Again

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deuil, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Peine, Romance, Scène manquante, père/fille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Après des semaines de stress à sa recherche, Geralt ne fait plus confiance à ses sens dans la cabane sur cette île brumeuse lorsqu’il tient le corps de sa fille contre lui. Son coeur s’est bel et bien brisé, mais Ciri refuse de laisser leur réunion se passer autrement que manière joyeuse.Cet ficlet appartient à ValmureEld, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValmureEld (InkSiren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSiren/gifts).
  * A translation of [Safe Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273577) by [ValmureEld (InkSiren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSiren/pseuds/ValmureEld). 



La première chose qu’entendit Ciri en se réveillant fut la respiration de Geralt.

Elle avait l’air bizarre. Elle était tendue, étranglée, ce qui la rendait pénible à entendre. Elle entoura ses bras autour de lui et sa respiration se stoppa immédiatement, elle garda la tête haute, le sentant se tendre subitement comme s’il avait un frisson.

« Geralt ? Dit-elle, elle se recula pour voir ses yeux.

Il la fixait, le deuil empêchant la joie et la surprise d’apparaître. Comme s’il était effrayé de penser que c’était réel, elle sursauta et vu ses yeux remplis de larmes ce qui l’énerva.

\- Ciri--

Sa voix était si étranglée qu’il put à peine dire son prénom et maintenant elle comprit pourquoi sa respiration était si tendue. Ciri prit son visage dans ses mains, ses sourcils s’arquèrent à cause de l’énervement et de la culpabilité et elle secoua la tête.

\- Geralt non, je suis tellement désolée j’aurai du te trouver-- J’en ai trop appris et j’ai eu tellement peur que tu viennes sur l’île que j’ai juste… J’ai rêvé de toi, Geralt. J’ai rêvé de toi très souvent. De trop de manières, de choses qui auraient pu t’arriver. J’aurai du te trouver… , elle laissa sa phrase en suspension, le souffle coupé, consciente que ses phrases ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose. Encore plus douloureusement consciente que Geralt l’entendait à peine.

Cela fait un moment qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu perdu à ce point, blessé à ce point et cela lui fit peur. Il était en plein choc, et quand il ferma les yeux et avala sa salive compulsivement elle ressentit un éclair dans sa poitrine et s’inquiéta. Elle chercha immédiatement avec ses mains ce qui pouvait le rendre aussi mal.

\- Où as-tu été blessé, Geralt laisse-moi voir, je peux aider-- Dit-elle, essayant de contrôler le désespoir dans sa voix. Elle regarda son armure pectorale mais ne vit rien, elle fut cependant submergée par des souvenirs de Riv. Après tout, la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, il nageait dans sa propre mare de sang, ses cheveux blancs étalés sur les pierres. Elle l’avait emmené, lui et Yennefer, fait en sorte qu’ils soient en sécurité avant de partir. Mais l’image de Geralt sereinement allongé et bandé sur les genoux de Yennefer n’était pas aussi saisissante que sa mort.

Même si elle y avait déjà fait face, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de craindre sa mort. Surtout après qu’elle l’ait vu mourir une première fois.

\- Non, pas blessé, dit-il avec peine, secouant la tête et attrapant ses mains pour l’arrêter. Elle ne le crut pas. Il y avait trop de douleur dans ses yeux. Trop de signes dans sa posture dont elle se souvenait très bien. Geralt pouvait penser qu’il était doué pour cacher des choses, mais elle avait toujours été capable de lire en lui. Elle savait que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Ne me mens pas Geralt, je peux voir que tu souffres ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez risqué ta vie ? Je ne te regarderai… - elle s’arrêta, en grinçant sa mâchoire avec énervement et chassant d’un clin d’oeil ses larmes de colère. - Je ne te regarderai pas te vider de ton sang encore une fois. Dit-elle finalement, la voix dure et plus accusante que ce qu’elle aurait voulu.

Geralt avala encore une fois, mais ses yeux doré la fixaient, il avait peur qu’elle disparaisse s’il les fermait. Un petit sourire, brisé finit par casser son expression de détresse et il secoua la tête à nouveau.

\- Je ne mens pas.. Je- Ciri..

Quelque chose n’allait pas, elle le savait, et ce fut seulement quand un air d’inconfort passa sur son visage et qu’il prit une longue inspiration et une longue expiration, tenant sa main contre sa poitrine qu’elle sut ce qu’il se passait. La peur la traversa et elle s’éloigna de lui en secouant la tête.

\- Ton coeur… Geralt , elle avait le souffle coupée, la voix dépitée.

Elle fixa sa main pressant son armure pectorale, fixa la blessure qui persistait toujours. Elle avait fait ce rêve autrefois. Rêver qu’elle ne pouvait que passer un court moment avec lui. Rêver que le destin en ait marre d’attendre et que la mort reviendrait silencieusement et rendrait Geralt silencieux, encore une fois.

\- Ciri s’il te plaît, écoute moi, dit Geralt, et elle releva la tête pour le regarder à nouveau.

Sa main se déplaça pour se placer sur son coeur à la place de son cou, son autre main se déplaçant pour atteindre le visage de la jeune fille. Pendant un millième de seconde elle se détesta, parce qu’encore une fois, il essayait de la rassurer alors que c’était lui qui souffrait, comme si c’était ce dont elle avait besoin. Comme si elle n’avait pas besoin qu’il se sente bien plus qu’autre chose en ce moment même.

\- Non Geralt, laisse moi voir. Juste, laisse moi--

Son visage était triste, ses sourcils froncés, mais il la laissa faire lorsqu’elle dénoua les boucles de son armure. Il la regardait.

Quelques instants plus tard, son armure était ouverte. Sa gorge s’assécha, ses doigts tremblaient alors qu’elle les passait là où se trouve son coeur. Elle souleva son t-shirt ce qui révéla la moche blessure laissée par l’arme qui causa sa mort. Il n’y avait pas de blessure récente, s’il y en avait elles étaient à l’intérieur et elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Elle se surprit elle-même en lâchant un gémissement tandis qu’une larme chaude roulait sur sa cicatrice.

\- Geralt je suis tellement… je suis tellement désolée.

Elle pleura, les mains contre son torse, se penchant vers lui, la tête reposant sur sa clavicule. Ses bras vinrent l’entourer pour l’enlacer, et elle le sentit secouer sa tête.

\- Non, Ciri, non, dit-il, son ton était si triste qu’il fit sentir Ciri encore plus mal. Tu n’as pas à te sentir désolée. Je n’aurai jamais du mettre autant de temps à te trouver.

Son coeur battait trop fort, trop vite et cela lui fit peur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle enfonça sa tête dans sa poitrine, plaçant son oreille au même endroit que lorsqu’elle était petite et avait du mal à s’endormir. Elle se souvint avec douleur des longs battements et ses doigts s’agrippèrent au t-shirt de l’homme.

Ce son était maintenant différent, faux. Elle sentit la magie autour d’elle alors qu’elle souhaitait fervemment pouvoir atteindre son coeur et l’apaiser. Restaurer cette force. Elle pouvait entendre la mortalité dans la manière dont battait son coeur, elle craignait de l’entendre mourir.

Rien chez Geralt n’était faible, jusqu’à ce moment là, et là, tout était faible. Ses muscles forts et entraînés avec soins tremblaient. Sa respiration était saccadée, son toucher éphémère comme s’il craignait qu’elle ne soit qu’un songe.

Les battements de son coeur étaient instables, laborieux. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait tenir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et garda sa tête pressée contre lui de manière désespérée. Elle posa sa main contre son coeur et le caressa doucement, comme si c’était un animal paniqué qu’elle pouvait calmer.

Il s’appuya contre le mur et posa ses mains sur le dos de Ciri et elle sentit toute sa tension s’en aller avec un soupir exténué. Il resta ainsi, la laissant écouter.

Elle était effrayée. Effrayée de bouger sa tête. Elle avait cette idée désespérée que son coeur ne pouvait pas s’arrêter si elle l’écoutait, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas encore une fois.

\- Geralt, que s’est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle avec pitié, passant sa main sous sa chemise, voulant désespéramment l’apaiser. Désespérée d’entendre ce coeur battre aussi vite.

\- J’ai cru que je t’avais perdue, Ciri. J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu pour de bon.

Sa voix était si étranglée qu’elle tressaillit et leva la tête pour le regarder, elle rencontra ses yeux. Elle n’osa pas déplacer sa main de sa poitrine mais elle s’assit, et caressait sa joue de sa main libre.

\- Oh Geralt, tu m’as tellement manqué, dit-elle doucement. Ils posèrent leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre et elle enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C’est moi qui t’ai fait ça, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en passant le pouce contre son coeur. Je t’ai tellement blessé…

\- Pas toi Ciri. Jamais toi.

Elle ferma les yeux encore une fois et ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

Son coeur battait moins vite sous son toucher et sa respiration se calma. Il cessa de trembler et sa posture était celle d’une personne épuisée. Ciri ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, mais elle ne bougea pas de son sternum. Elle passa encore une fois ses doigts sur sa poitrine, écoutant le tou-doum d’un battement fatigué, et elle vit la lumière du soleil venir tâcher leurs corps.

\- Tu peux dormir, dit-elle doucement, je ferai en sorte que ça ne s’arrête pas.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et elle sentit le faible souffle d’un rire qui ne sortit pas.

\- D’accord. Juste quelques minutes, murmura-t-il, sa main tenant fermement son épaule.

\- Je n’irai nulle part, assura-t-elle. Je te le promets Geralt. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras.

Il se déplaça et se coucha où Ciri l’était auparavant, elle s’installa à côté écoutant son coeur avec attention comme elle l’avait promis. Il s’endormit presqu’immédiatement, et après quelques minutes elle put entendre les battements affolés et faibles devenir calmes et forts et lorsqu’elle entendit le premier battement enfin solide elle laissa quelques larmes rouler sur sa chemise.

\- Te voilà, murmura-t-elle tout en faisant le contour de son coeur avec le pouce, le sentant battre correctement encore une fois. Te voilà, mon cher loup.

Elle tint sa promesse et resta avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille, écoutant à chaque battement. Chérissant chaque battements de son coeur. Il n’était pas blessé finalement, juste si endeuillé que ça l’avait blessé à l’intérieur physiquement. Elle avait toujours pensé que c’était des conneries, les histoires avec ces jeunes filles qui mourraient de coeur brisé, mais elle se remémora sa propre détresse quand les Rats avaient été tués et pensa que son coeur ait pu avoir du mal pendant quelques semaines de la même manière que celui de Geralt quelques heures plus tôt.

Son coeur s’était brisé à cause d’elle, et elle se sentit submergée par cette réalisation. Elle savait qu’il l’aimait, qu’il l’aimait d’une manière très forte, mais savoir que cet amour était si fort avait rempli sa tête.

Elle se résolut à calmer ce coeur à chaque fois qu’elle le pourrait. Elle ne sera plus jamais la cause d’une telle faiblesse. Après tout, elle avait besoin qu’il soit fort et en sécurité.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la mort de Vesemir, la poussière s'installe et Geralt ne tient plus.

Ils pensaient qu’il tenait très bien le coup.

Et il le tenait. Parce que Ciri avait besoin de lui. Parce qu’elle avait assez souffert de culpabilité et il allait bien maintenant – ils savaient tous ce pour quoi ils avaient signé. - Mais quand Ciri fut endormie, que Lambert et Eskel s’alcoolisaient et que les autres se reposaient à cause de la fatigue, ça le frappa à nouveau.

Tout. D’un seul coup. La douleur s’encra en lui tandis qu’il bougeait ses muscles douloureux pour relever son armure pectorale au dessus de sa tête et il suffoqua, tombant sur un genou et agrippant ses doigts aux boucles de l’armure.

« Geralt ?! La voix de Yennefer était alarmée, inquiète et elle se rua vers lui.

\- Je vais-- _bien_ essaya-t-il de dire mais le mot était coincé entre ses dents serrées tandis qu’une nouvelle vague de douleur traversait sa poitrine comme une flèche pointue. Il suffoqua, ses pupilles se dessinant en étroites fentes alors qu’il essayait de respirer. Yennefer s’agenouilla rapidement en face de lui, les mains sur ses épaules tentant de l’aider à ne pas tomber.

\- Geralt, tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas. Es-tu blessé ? Demanda-t-elle, de la panique dans ses yeux violets.

Il secoua la tête, ses muscles tremblaient.

\- Aid- Aide-moi à enlever ça. Peux pas respirer…

Elle attrapa son armure et défit rapidement les nœuds des boucles, puis la retira avec l’aide fébrile des mains tremblantes de l’homme. Aussitôt qu’elle fut enlevée, elle l’aida à retirer sa côte de mailles et il put enfin prendre une respiration normale. Il avait espéré que cela l’aide mais à la place une nouvelle vague de douleur l’empêcha de réussir à se lever et il tomba sur elle, à genoux sur le sol de pierres et sentant son coeur battre de manière déconcertante.

_Suis-je.. en train de mourir ?_ Se demanda-t-il. Cela ne ressemblait aucune douleur qu’il ait pu ressentir auparavant. Aucun détoxifiant, aucune blessure, même pas la fatigue ne l’avaient fait sentir aussi mal. C’était comme si tout venait d’un seul coup, et il n’en pouvait plus.

\- Geralt-- _Geralt_ tu dois respirer, peux-tu décrire ce que tu ressens ? Demanda Yennefer en essayant de le faire s’assoir pour qu’elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et secoua la tête, faisant de son mieux pour la regarder quand elle posa tendrement la main sur sa joue et le caressa pour le calmer avec son autre main.

\- Poitrine-- il put finalement dire. Mal—ah !

Il serra ses dents et se replia sur lui-même, croisant inconsciemment ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Yennefer n’était pas assez forte pour le tenir à peu près droit cette fois-ci, à la place elle l’aida à tomber de sorte à ce qu’il se couche sur son côté gauche sur une pile de peaux de loups devant la cheminée. Ils avaient fait l’amour ici la nuit dernière… tandis qu’il poussait une autre expiration avec peine il se demanda s’il allait mourir ici aussi.

\- Bon, doucement, réprimanda Yennefer. Sa voix était douce et il n’y avait aucune pointe de colère ou encore de crainte. C’est grâce à cela que Geralt sut qu’elle était vraiment inquiète.

\- Yennefer, réussit-il à dire, le souffle coupé, blessé, juste capable de se concentrer sur elle. Elle attrapa sa main tandis qu’il la levait pour la placer sur sa joue, elle secoua la tête, ses yeux flambants.

\- Respire Geralt. Ne parle pas. Chhut, le calma-t-elle, entremêlant leurs doigts et se penchant plus près de lui. La peur étincela à nouveau dans ses yeux et il lut son nom sur ses lèvres alors qu’il gémissait, pressant sa main libre contre sa poitrine.

\- Yen…. Son nom se fraya un passage entre ses dents serrées et elle resserra sa main dans la sienne.

_Je suis en train de mourir, n’est-ce pas ?_

Il ne voulait pas diriger ses pensées envers elle, mais elle réagit alors il sut qu’elle l’avait entendue.

\- Non, tu ne l’es certainement pas.

Il se coucha sur les fourrures, pantois, sa poitrine entière serrée. Il avait envie de la croire, supplier une entité invisible qu’elle avait raison, mais il pensait que c’était peine perdue.

\- J’en peux.. plus Yen , dit-il finalement, laissant sa tête tomber. Il concentrait tous ses efforts dans sa respiration. Je ne peux plus.

\- Alors ne résiste plus. Tu as subi un véritable choc, tu t’es tellement battu que tu es éreinté--. Elle secoua à nouveau la tête puis caressa son visage, sa peau était incroyablement douce. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, grimaçant à cause de la douleur qui persistait entre ses côtes.

\- Yennefer..

\- Je t’ai dit de ne pas parler Geralt.

Il y avait dans cette phrase le mordant auquel il était habitué et ses lèvres se tordirent en un faible sourire. Peut-être était-ce son imagination mais la peine semblait avoir un peu diminuée.

\- Je vais t’examiner maintenant, reste couché. Essaye de prendre ton souffle.

Il expira puis elle passa ses mains entre ses sourcils et tandis que chaleur de la magie traversait sa peau il sentit la tension dans son corps diminuer encore un peu plus.

Mais seulement pendant un moment. Ensuite, il fut submergé par la panique alors qu’il se remémorait combien d’énergie elle avait déjà utilisé pour lui et il prit sa main, sa poigne était si forte qu’elle put faire mal. Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Non ! Yennefer, il secoua la tête, la douleur se voyant dans ses yeux. Ne fais pas ça.

\- Geralt je ne vais pas te perdre à cause de ta propre stupidité, je--

\- ET JE NE PEUX PAS TE PERDRE !

Il s’était assis et se tenait grâce à la force d’un bras, l’autre main toujours agrippée si fort au poignet de la femme qu’il pourrait lui faire un bleu. Sa respiration était triturée, ses yeux brûlants de fièvre.

Pendant plusieurs battements de coeur ils restèrent silencieux.

\- Je ne peux pas… Yennefer.. je ne peux pas, il secoua encore une fois la tête, des larmes coulant sur son visage tandis qu’il baissait la tête et ravalait sa salive. L’expression de Yennefer tomba et sa poigne se fit plus douce.

\- Geralt, je dois savoir si tu vas bien… dit-elle la voix brisée.

\- Je ne le suis pas-- dit-il avec un genre de rire étouffé, mais il n’y avait pas de sourire cette fois-ci. Je ne vais pas bien.

Elle le regarda alors, se mettant à genoux à ses côtés et attrapant doucement son visage dans ses mains. Il s’appuya contre son étreinte et elle caressa sa barbe, pressant son autre main contre son cou. Elle caressa doucement son pouls, elle arqua un de ses sourcils.

\- Tu pense que tu n’es pas assez fort pour survivre à ça, mais tu l’es. Tu dois l’être. Pour Ciri. Pour moi.

Il pencha sa tête, se sentant si fatigué et effrayé, effrayé de ne plus jamais se réveiller s’il s’assoupissait.

\- Tu te réveilleras. Dit-elle doucement, un frisson le parcourut lorsqu’elle se pencha pour embrasser le creux de sa gorge. Ses mains se posèrent sur son coeur et il sentit une douce chaleur en lui. Il expira entre ses dents serrées et lui lança un regard d’avertissement mais elle secoua la tête et stoppa toutes protestations avec un autre baiser.

\- Laisse-moi t’aider. Tu as porté ce fardeau tout seul bien trop longtemps. Je connais ton coeur Geralt. Je l’ai connu dès notre première rencontre, et là, il a besoin de se reposer.

Il rencontra ses yeux, une requête silencieuse se transforma en une acceptation silencieuse tandis que la douleur diminuait et que son corps se relaxait enfin. Il poussa un long et profond soupir, inclinant la tête et fermant ses yeux.

\- Et voilà mon amour. Maintenant, aies confiance en moi. Tu peux te reposer. Je te surveillerai et tu te réveilleras demain matin. Je te le promets.

Geralt ouvrit ses yeux malgré sa lourde somnolence, se releva pour l’embrasser encore une fois avant de se recoucher. Elle se coucha à côté de lui, ses mains reposant toujours sur son coeur et la douleur disparut peu à peu.

Graduellement, les battements dans sa poitrine ralentirent, puis se calmèrent et retrouvèrent leur rythme familier habituel. Il soupira et se laisse porter. Lui faisant confiance pour le garder en vie pendant qu’il dormait.

Comme promis, Yennefer le surveilla dormir jusqu’à l’aube. Et à l’aube, lorsqu’il se réveilla, il la tint contre son coeur guéri tandis qu’elle dormait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous d'avoir lu!! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des kudos si ça vous a plu et me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir à lire :) 
> 
> À bientôt,  
> Kinaï

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : 
> 
> La cardiomyopathie de Tako-Tsubo ou le syndrome du coeur brisé est une véritable maladie qui peut causer au coeur beaucoup de détresse et même de la peine lorsqu’une personne a souffert d’expériences traumatiques et de grands chocs. Même quelqu’un en bonne santé peut le subir.
> 
> Après avoir passé des semaines à chercher Yennefer puis Ciri ensuite, Geralt a subi énormément de stress et encore plus lorsqu’il a cru que Ciri était morte. Une grosse cardiomyopathie peut vraiment endommager le coeur, mais si le patient est calmé correctement le traitement pourra être une simple forme de support puisque l’origine de cette pathologie est mentale et non physique. 
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Merci à tous d'avoir lu ! Il y a un deuxième chapitre !


End file.
